As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems include processors, which produce heat. In information handling systems such as desktop computers, the heat produced by the processors is typically managed with air cooling. However, air cooling has inherent limitations that may be exceeded by microprocessors that are increasingly dense and powerful. Liquid cooling has therefore been proposed for personal computers, such as in U.S. application Ser. No. 11/848,048 filed on Aug. 30, 2007, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.